Another Epilogue
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: WOW is Another fanfiction really this dead on here? Only 7 views? Seriously? Note I brought Mei's sister back to life. A few years have passed, Mei is living with her sister while dating Kouichi, but the curse has started again in the school. Although Mei is out of that school, she fears it will come after her sister. My first Another fanfic. PLEASE review, no flames
1. Life After

It was a cloudy Fall afternoon, the wind blew gently. Some red pieces of cloth from unknown sources hanged from a chain link fence around an eerie looking school. The sky behind the school seemed to be blood red from the shading.

And the building itself looked old, run down, almost creepy. One could look at it and think it was a haunted school.

But it was still open, a line of students in black uniforms walked inside of it. Right outside the chain link fence that stood between the boundaries of the school property and the streets, stood two people.

Mei Misaki and Kouichi, two 19 year old graduated students. Mei had black short hair with a red right eye, and a patch over her green left doll's eye. "Do you...really think its over?", asked Kouichi.

The wind breezed through Mei's hair. "We can never say for sure", she replied in her quiet voice. "But..its been years. The last toll of deaths were at the lodge when we were all 15", said Kouichi.

"I do know one thing...it's over for us", said Mei looking at him with her red eye. "We're out of that cursed school...that cursed class", said Mei.

"I guess we just have to worry about the future students now", said Kouichi. "No we don't. We left them the tape...we cannot spend our futures worrying", said Mei.

"I just sometimes can't believe it's really over", admitted Kouichi. "I still have nightmares of that night at the lodge...", he added.

"My nightmares are more aimed at a hospital", replied Mei softly. Kouichi looked at her, he understood. A few weeks before they met, Mei's twin sister Misaki nearly died of cancer in the hospital.

It was so sudden and she had stopped breathing. Believing she was dead, Mei had broke down into tears and she nearly threw herself over the hospital balcony, 30 feet below.

Just when she was about to throw herself, a nurse stopped her and told her that Misaki was breathing again. Misaki's recovery was a true miracle. No one really understood for a while why she lived if she was part of the curse.

Mei believed it was because Misaki never really was part of the curse in the first place. She was on chemotherapy for 2 years after but recovered not long after. Ever since, Mei was very protective of her sister.

They were always very close, saying very close however was an understatement. The sister felt such an intense need to stay close to each other that they slept together, bathed together, wore the same clothes, held hands, etc.

"That's right you said Misaki wanted to talk to you today?", asked Kouichi. "Yes. She said it was something important and to meet her by the fountain in the park", replied Mei.

"At what time?", asked Kouichi. "3 O'clock. I better get going", said Mei, it was 2: 45. "All right, see ya", said Kouichi.

Mei walked to the park and passed the swings which were being used by two 12 year old girls, a mother and her 5 year old son were using the slide.

A man was walking his dog, a Labrador mix closer to the trees. Mei then spotted her sister, she was sitting on the fountain. The water behind her looked beautiful.

"Sis, hey", smiled Mei, she sat next to her. "Hi Mei", said Misaki, she looked a mix of anxious and happy.

"What did you want to talk about?", asked Mei. Misaki hesitated. She looked down seeming to be thinking of how to answer her sister.

She then took a deep breath and looked back up into her sister's eye. "Mei, I'm pregnant", she said. Mei's eyes grew wide, only the red one visible.

"What?!", she cried shocked. "You're...pregnant? How far along?!", cried Mei. "Three weeks...I just found out yesterday", replied Misaki.

Mei seemed to slowly recover from the shock. "Sis...does your boyfriend know?", asked Mei placing a hand on her sister's hand.

Misaki had been seeing a guy around her age for a few years. They had moved in together and were much more obvious in their relationship than Mei and Kouichi.

Misaki's smile faded, she looked down slightly. "What happened?", asked Mei worriedly. "Yeah he knows...we broke up", said Misaki.

Mei starred at her. "He...ditched you?!", demanded Mei angrily. Misaki looked away more. "He said he didn't want children...", she said.

"That jerk", growled Mei protective of her sister. Mei looked at her sister, the once cheerful, happy Misaki looked so sad, so lost, so scared.

"Sis you can stay and live with me", said Mei then. "What? But sis I'd only be a burden", said Misaki looking at her.

"No you wouldn't! I always wanted you to live with me! And you wanted so too! You're my sister! And I love you", cried Mei.

Misaki nodded, she hugged Mei then. The sisters embraced closely, Mei rubbing Misaki's back. "I want to keep the baby sis...", said Misaki as the sisters stayed embraced.

Mei looked at her, half breaking the hug, now just holding her. "Is your health okay with it?", asked Mei worriedly.

Ever since Misaki got cancer, her health had gotten weak. "I talked to a doctor, she said the worst to happen is I won't handle the labor pains well at all", replied Misaki.

"You never could handle stomach cramps...I remember that night when you snuck to my house", recalled Mei.

When they were 14, during a late night when Mei was home alone, her sister had come there, she was in a great deal of pain.

It was just period cramps but she had so much trouble enduring them that Mei almost had to call an ambulance.

The entire night Misaki screamed and cried in her sister's arms, clutching her shirt. By the time they ended at 5 in the morning, Misaki had passed out in her sister's arms.

Mei began to feel extremely worried about her sister, and so she had asked if her mother gave her any medicine for the pain, but Misaki told her that her mom believed Misaki only acted that way for attention.

This made Mei furious and for the first time, angry at her birth mother.

"I don't think I'll ever get those screams out of my head", admitted Mei. "Are they still that bad?", asked Mei worriedly, she held her sister more and always seemed to have her hand on Misaki's stomach.

"No...since I moved out of mom's 3 months ago I got pain medicine for it...it's been a lot better since", replied Misaki.

"That's a relief", said Mei softly. The girls soon went home, to Mei's smallish but cozy house. It was a one story home but had two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, kitchen and a back yard.

It also had a basement. Mei went in the kitchen to make tea and dinner. "Sis let me help", said Misaki. "Thanks sis", smiled Mei.

As the two made dinner they talked. "When's your first ultrasound, sis?", asked Mei. "Not until my third month", replied Misaki.

"Have you had morning sickness yet?", asked Mei. "Yeah...let's just say a lot...I might be up and down during the early morning sis, I'll try not to wake you", said Misaki softly.

"Hey come on, if you feel sick at any time I want you to wake me", said Mei. Misaki smiled. "I'm so happy I have you as a sister", she admitted.

Mei smiled as well. She felt the same way. The girls ate dinner and watched a little TV and after their bath they retired to bed.

They shared a double bed. Misaki crawled under the covers cuddled close to her sister. They still wore the same matching nightgowns.

"Hey Mei...how's your relationship with Kouichi?", asked Misaki smirking. "The same", replied Mei. "Still? You guys have such a boring relationship! I never once saw you even kiss!", said Misaki.

Mei blushed slightly. "I like to keep it boring. Its better if its simple. And yes we did..kiss a few times...but nothing beyond", said Mei. Misaki starred at her. "So my sister is still a virgin?", she asked half teasing.

Mei seemed to go a little redder. It was very hard to see her blush since her skin was so ghostly white. "Yeah I am...", she said.

"How come you two never did it?", asked Misaki. "You're such a pervert sis!", said Mei. "But seriously why?", asked Misaki wanting to know.

Mei hesitated. "Well I don't want to get pregnant yet...you need me to be strong for you", replied Mei, this was half the reason.

"Any other reasons?", asked Misaki yawning. Mei again was quiet. "I..I'm terrified of sex", she admitted then.

"All girls are first time sis...its normal", yawned Misaki growing tired. "No I mean...I'm terrified of...of...", Mei seemed to finally go visibly red.

"Of having an orgasm", she muttered. Misaki seemed to wake up. "What?", she blinked. Mei went redder.

"Look its really embarrasing for me to talk about sis! I...I only masturbated once! Once all my life and I...I was terrified of the feeling! I mean it felt good but...it just...I didn't like that intense feeling at all, how my muscles tensed and my heart pounded out of my chest...", Mei rambled really flustered.

Misaki looked at her. To Mei's relief, she didn't laugh or tease. Her expression was more sympathetic. "It's all right sis...all women are different but there's really nothing to be scared of", comforted Misaki.

Mei nodded, she sighed trying to forget about it, she snuggled close to her sister. "Maybe one day Koucihi and I will...get further...maybe one day we'll even get married and have kids...I'd name one Misaki...", said Mei softly.

She then blinked to see her sister had fallen asleep. "Aww...she's exhausted...", smiled Mei softly, she tugged her sister in and fell asleep by her.


	2. The Curse Returns

In the school, the eerie creepy haunted looking school, it was morning. Students walked in to head to first class. A class of the ages of 15 to 16 walked into Class 3-3. The class was quiet, almost creepily quiet.

They wrote in there notebooks, the teacher writing on the board. It was reading class. "Today we shall continue our reading of the British novel Watership Down", said the teacher.

"Please turn your books to our previous page", he said. The teacher began to read aloud. "Man had came to our warren...they destroyed it. They filled in the burrows...we couldn't get out. A hissing sound was heard, the burrows were blocked with dead bodies, everything turned mad. Trees were ripped out, rabbits were killed, some bloody some suffocated", he read.

A student who was sitting in the back of the school, suddenly stood up. She was 15. "Yuki?", asked her friend while the teacher looked up.

Yuki panted, suddenly she pulled a knife she had been hiding in her bag. "Yuki what are you doing?!", cried her friend. She got up to grab the knife but Yuki pushed her to the floor.

"Yuki stop!", yelled the teacher running over, but suddenly Yuki screamed and slit the knife across her throat. Blood splashed out onto the desks, teacher and other students.

Students screamed and ran out. Yuki then fell to the floor, dead in a pool of blood.

Miles away, in Mei's home, the phone was ringing. Mei groaned, tired. She reached for her phone. "I hate these devices", grumbled Mei.

She answered the phone. "Someone better be dead", she groaned tiredly holding the phone with one hand and other arm hanging down off the bed lazily.

"Mei its Koucihi", said Kouichi's voice. "What is it?", asked Mei. "Did you see the news?", asked Kouichi. "No sis and I are still asleep", replied Mei rubbing her eyes, she then blinked seeing Misaki's side of the bed was empty, and she suddenly heard her sister throwing up in the bathroom.

"Oh I have to call you back Kouichi", said Mei sitting up. "What?! Mei this is impor-" he began but Mei hung up.

Mei rushed into the bathroom. "Misaki?", she asked worriedly. She saw her sister looked really pale, she was throwing up heavily, shaking.

Mei rushed in and rubbed her sister's back, holding her brown hair out of the way. "Sis its okay", soothed Mei rubbing her back.

"Mei...", whimpered Misaki finishing, she looked at her with a pale face. "Come on lets get you cleaned up", said Mei helping her shaky sister up.

Misaki's knees were shaky. Misaki soon got into the shower while Mei decided to make breakfast. When Misaki finally came downstairs she still looked pretty sick. She slumped into her chair resting her head on her arms.

"Hey...sissy do you have an appetite?", asked Mei worriedly. Misaki shook her head weakly. "I guess dinner really didn't agree with me or the baby last night", she whimpered.

"Misaki do you know what you can handle?", asked Mei concerned. "Tomato soup...crackers...omelets, cereal, rice and chicken. My cravings are cupcakes, shrimp, and anything with cheese", said Misaki softly.

"Okay I'll pick up those items at the store today", said Mei. "Can you stomach some crackers and soup did? You need to eat something", said Mei, she sat by her sister rubbing her arm.

"I think so...", replied Misaki weakly. "Listen sweetie you go up to bed. I'll bring it up for you", said Mei. Misaki nodded, she got up.

Before she went upstairs she looked at her sister. "Thank you Mei. I'm blessed to have you as my sister", smiled Misaki weakly.

Mei smiled nodding. Misaki went upstairs to lay down. As Mei got the crackers and began making the tomato soup she clicked the TV on to listen to the news while she cooked.

"Early this morning in Yomomiya school, a 15 year old female student slit her throat in class 3-3", said the news reporter.

Mei dropped her spoon, her eyes grew wide, although only her red eye visible. She turned around to look at the TV.

It showed an ambulance in front of the school. "The girl was named Yuki Okazaki and she was a star student...although recently her father passed away in a car accident. The teacher and Yuki's best friend, Haru, tried to stop the suicide but it was too late", said the news reporter.

Mei began to breathe heavily, her heart pounding like a drum in her chest. "Most unusually about this case is only 2 weeks ago, another student from class 3-3 named Akira Kinimoto, a male 16 year old student, fell off the school roof in a freak accident...he was up there enjoying lunch with his friends and somehow fell off", said the news reporter.

"What...why didn't I hear of that?", cried Mei. "We haven't released anything about Akira's death until now. In other events of this, the teacher is blaming the author of the book he was reading to the class during the suicide, the book is a classic written by a British Author", said the reporter.

The TV flashed back to the ambulance outside the school, people gathering. "In other news, a fire broke out in an old hotel, people say...", the reporter went to the next topic.

Mei panted, she clutched the kitchen counter. "Freak Accident, suicide...Yomomiya school...Class-3-3", all these words were repeating in her mind.

"No...it can't be happening again...", cried Mei. Suddenly her phone rang again. Mei answered it. "Mei!", began Koucihi.

"I saw it", Mei cut him off. "It's...it's okay though right? We're safe?", said Kouichi nervously. Mei sat down.

Mei began to suddenly think back...when her sister almost died. Her sister...almost dying from cancer, the moment Mei had almost thrown herself off the balcony, her sister was alive.

Mei suddenly felt like there was a connection. She and Kouichi were the extras...what if...the curse prevented Misaki from dying only because Mei had to be kept alive...if that even made sense.

"I...Koucihi I really don't know...I think I just figured out why my sister survived", replied Mei quietly. She explained it all to Kouichi. "Mei just...calm down, okay? I'm sure your sister is safe...and I'm sure we are too", said Kouichi.

Mei took a deep breath. "I'll call you later", she finally said. She hung up. She soon went upstairs, she placed the tray of food on Misaki's nightstand, Misaki was asleep.

Mei looked at her, she then took off her eye patch. It revealed her green doll's eyes. Mei focused intensely on her sister...but she saw no color of death.

Mei sighed in relief, she put her eye patch back on and patted her sister awake. "Sis...wake up", she said softly. "Hm?", asked Misaki cutely rubbing her eyes.

"Oh hey Mei", she smiled tiredly her eyes half closed. Misaki sat up. She ate slowly. "Mei aren't you working as an artist?", asked Misaki after a few moments.

"At home, yes", replied Mei. Misaki smiled, she had graduated from her music college and learned to be very professional and playing the piano and violin.

She wanted to learn how to play instruments for heavy metal music since she loved it, but she didn't do too well on it.

Misaki finished eating, she sat up then. "What do you need? I'll get it", said Mei worrying. "I just wanted to go down and watch TV sis", smiled Misaki at her sister's over protective ways.

Mei nodded, the girls went downstairs. "I wonder if anything is on the news", said Misaki. "Oh there isn't, I checked", said Mei quickly, she turned on a TV show.

Misaki blinked but shrugged. Mei didn't want to tell Misaki what happened this morning. She didn't want any stress on her sister.

Soon the two went to the store together, wearing the same clothes again. They walked and got shrimp, pizza, cupcakes, fried chicken, rice, sushi rolls, snacks, milk, tea, sodas and stuff for desset. As they browsed through some clothes in that section, Misaki was looking at maternity gowns.

Mei smiled seeing, she walked over. "I bet you'd look really cute in that one", said Mei, she hugged her sister from behind. Misaki blushed. "It's beautiful but...way beyond our budget", she said.

The gown was pink, had adorable white bows and ribbons and was long sleeved. It also was long. But it was very expensive.

"Too bad", said Misaki softly. Mei starred at it, she then had an idea. As she continued to hug Misaki from behind, some guys were watching from a distance.

"Lesbians, hot", one said. Mei glared at them. "Sickos", she muttered. Misaki giggled. "I find it amusing", she said.

"Hmph", said Mei, holding her sister a little tighter, protectively. "Um Mei...we should go now", said Misaki.

Mei blinked, she realized she had been holding her sister the entire time, she let go. They both giggled together like they did when they were kids.

"You did that on the merry go round at the amusement park", giggled Misaki. Mei blushed. "You're my sister and I love you", she said.

"Sometimes as awful this is gonna sound at first, I'm glad we were separated at birth", said Misaki then. Mei blinked.

"Well since we were separated we are so close to each other now...I'm saying if we weren't separated maybe we wouldn't be as close", explained Misaki.

"I see now", smiled Mei softly. The two soon finished shopping and returned home. As they finished putting the groceries away, Misaki swayed slightly.

"Sis, are you feeling okay?", asked Mei worriedly. "I just had a bit of a head rush...and some nausea again", replied Misaki weakly.

Mei looked at her extremely worried. "Take it easy Misaki", soothed Mei holding her, she helped her to bed. She was feeling edgy since she knew the curse was started up again.

She helped Misaki lay down in bed. Misaki breathed a bit heavy and went to sleep. Mei watched her, she sat on the bed by her rubbing her arm.

Mei again removed her eye patch, the green doll's eye starring intently at her sister. But again...no colors of death.

Mei sighed, she then decided to go meet Koucihi. She left a note for Misaki and went to meet him. "Listen Mei I really believe the only ones who will be effected by the curse will be the students in Class 3-3", said Kouichi.

"I really hope so...", said Mei softly. "But Kouichi, we should at least tell them about the tape", said Mei. "Good idea...", agreed Kouichi.

They had met on the beach, and the wind blew. The waves were gentle. They sat on the sand. "Hey Kouichi...I know its selfish to ask but...can I burrow some money?", asked Mei then.

"Hm? Sure Mei but what for?", asked Kouichi reaching in his wallet. "For something Misaki wants, we can't afford it", replied Mei.

Kouichi gave her the money. "Thanks", she said. "Listen Mei...it won't happen again. I won't let us be cursed again...I am gonna be you and your sister are safe", promised Kouichi. Mei looked at him. Kouichi smiled at her, he then moved closer to her and removed her eye patch gently. "You're so beautiful without the patch", smiled Kouichi.

"You sound like my sister", said Mei softly. "But as pretty as it looks...I don't fancy seeing death colors more than I have to", said Mei softly.

"People die every day...you can go out in public and see an old person, a sick person...", said Mei. "I see...", said Kouichi.

Kouichi stroked her cheek with his hand. Mei looked at him with her eyes, Kouichi leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

Her lips always tasted like a mix of something sweet yet something sad. Like a candy made for that type of flavor.

Kouichi kissed her a bit deeper and placed a hand on her back. Mei returned the kiss, when Kouichi went to move closer, Mei moved away a little.

"Kouichi you know I'm not ready", she said. "I know...I just check every so often in case", smiled Kouichi.

Mei nodded. "Listen Mei..there's no rush at all when it comes to that. I don't want you to feel pressured", said Kouichi.

"I know", replied Mei. Soon Mei returned home, Misaki was awake. She had made dinner. "Welcome home sis", smiled Misaki looking better.

"I brought you something sis", smiled Mei carrying a pink gift back. Misaki blinked she went over and opened it.

Her eyes then lit up and she smiled. Mei got her that maternity gown. "Sis! Where did you get the money?", cried Misaki happily.

"I burrowed it from Kouichi", replied Mei smiling. Misaki held it up to herself to see how it looked. Mei smiled and hugged her sister cuddling her.

"You and the baby deserve best", smiled Mei. "Oh sis you're gonna spoil me, aren't you?", asked Misaki. "And pamper you", said Mei.

Misaki smiled.


	3. The Tape

Mei was standing outside the school, with Kouichi. The wind breezed through Mei's black hair, the school seemed to look even more horrible than ever. "Mei...are you okay with this?", asked Kouichi.

Mei starred intently at the school. "We have to tell them about the tape", she answered. Two months had passed, Misaki was three months pregnant. Mei had been spending those months with her sister trying to forget about the curse...but she couldn't.

She constantly looked at Misaki checking for any colors of death but so far she was safe. "If we don't tell them, they won't know what to do", said Mei.

"Still...it really creeps me out to be back here...no it horrifies me", admitted Kouichi. "It doesn't scare me but...it makes me feel uneasy", said Mei.

The two walked across the school grounds, they then went inside. They walked down the hall until they reached class 3-3.

"A student killed herself in here only two months ago", said Kouichi. "A third student died a week ago...her name was Minako Higurashi...she was run over by a car not far from the school...the driver's breaks suddenly stopped working", said Mei.

"That's too convenient, its the curse for sure", said Kouichi. "Mei...what if the students need more help than us just showing them-", began Kouichi.

"They won't", Mei cut him off sharply. "Mei listen I know you want to protect your sister but...you can see death with that eye. You can tell who the dead one is this time", said Kouichi.

Mei glared at him coldly. "I shouldn't have to come into this school to find a dead person every time a curse starts. I don't want to get anymore involved than this", she said.

Koucihi nodded, knowing better than to press the matter. Mei slid the door open to the class, around 18 students looked up.

A teacher wasn't there, on break. This was just study. Mei starred around at the class. "Who's the extra?", she asked.

The students all starred at her in shock, finally they turned some heads to a girl. The girl was around 15, brown long hair and blue eyes.

"I see. She's the one who doesn't exist...this time", said Mei. "Mei...that's Haru", whispered Kouichi. "Who?", asked Mei.

"Haru! She was Yuki's best friend, Yuki the girl who killed herself", said Kouichi. Mei walked forward quietly.

She approached Haru's desk. "Excuse me", she said softly. Haru looked up. Mei starred into her eyes...she saw complete utter grief in her eyes.

"Do you have any friends?", asked Mei. Haru shook her head. "I see. Come with me", said Mei. She and Kouichi brought Haru to the old classroom.

"Do you understand why the students are pretending you don't exist?", asked Mei. "Yes...they told me", replied Haru.

"We left a tape here", said Kouichi. "A tape?", asked Haru. "In that old locker. It will tell you what to do to stop the terrible deaths", said Kouichi.

Haru looked away. "I...I don't really have any interest in stopping it", she said. "What?!", blinked Kouichi shocked but Mei stopped him holding her arm in front.

"Mei!", he began. "She's clearly grieving Kouichi...let me handle it", said Mei quietly. Mei walked up to the younger girl.

"Tell me. Were you close to Yuki?", asked Mei softly. "To Yuki? Of course I was...she...I loved her. We were more like sisters than friends...we did everything together. We held hands, we played together, slept in the same bed during sleepovers and bathed together", replied Haru.

"She's...", began Haru. "Your other half?", asked Mei. "How'd you...", said Haru. "I have a sister. And we are close in that way too. She's my twin", explained Mei.

"Must be nice to still have her", said Haru. Mei looked down. "I almost lost her once", she said. Haru looked at the eye patched girl.

"Misaki got cancer very suddenly...she stopped breathing. She was presumed dead. I felt such grief, like I couldn't live without her...I nearly threw myself over a balcony at the hospital", said Mei.

"But a miracle happened and my sister began breathing again...although she's all right now and with me...I still live with a fear I'm going to lose her, every day of my life, I never stop fearing her death", said Mei.

"Anything could happen...her cancer could return, she could be in an accident, she could die giving birth to her unborn child...it could be murder...", Mei said.

Kouichi starred at her, he had no idea Mei worried THIS much. "Can I ask you a question?", asked Haru. Mei nodded.

"If your sister would have died...would you have...", began Haru. "I did try to throw myself off the balcony...but...even though it was a nurse who stopped me...I don't know if I would have. I can't live without her yet...I know she wouldn't want that", replied Mei.

"I almost did...I...couldn't though. I knew she didn't want it...but...this is...killing me", said Haru shakily. "You understand she died from the curse?", asked Mei softly.

Haru nodded trembling. "That curse can be broken", said Mei, she walked over and opened the old locker. With a loud noise the door opened.

Mei reached inside and pulled out the tape. "A cassette tape?", asked Haru. "You guys are using DVDs and CDs isn't that right?", asked Koucihi.

"Yes...I haven't seen one of these since I was a little girl", replied Haru. Mei put the tape in a player. She closed it and pressed the Play button.

The tape played. It talked about what all happened during the time when they were cursed and then it ended with...

"_That's how to stop the calamity. How you interpret this is up to you. Just make sure to carefully consider your actions. Think it through, and discuss it with your friends...so you'll have no regrets."_

"You're saying...someone here is dead?", asked Haru. "Yes. The previous tape we got caused problems. All it said was "Send the dead back to death", replied Mei.

"That's why all those students died at that lodge", said Haru. "Don't jump to the first suspicious person, do not stain your hands with blood needlessly", said Mei.

"No matter how long it takes, carefully consider it. And in the end...you'll know", said Mei. Haru nodded holding the tape.

They soon left the class and soon the school. "Mei...", said Kouichi. "What is it?", asked Mei. "You really...worry that much about your sister?", asked Kouichi.

"Yes", replied Mei quietly. "Were you always that worried or did it start with just the curse?", asked Kouichi.

"It started when she almost died. The curse made it even worse", replied Mei. "Mei listen to me. It's a good thing to worry about your sister but you can't over worry like that. Its too much on your tiny shoulders", said Kouichi.

Mei looked at him. "I'm afraid I could never stop worrying about her. Its embedded in me to worry about her...it embedded in me the night she almost died", said Mei.

"After the nurse came and told me she was breathing, I rushed in...she was even awake but weak. I remember embracing her and crying so hard my vision was blurred. Ever since...I feared her death would come", said Mei.

"The miracle of her living...seemed too good to be true. Sometimes I worry the fact she's alive is all just a dream", Mei went on.

"Mei...she is alive. You know that", said Kouichi softly. ""Its not about knowing, its about fearing", said Mei.

"Listen, you said your sister has her first ultrasound today?", asked Kouichi. Mei nodded. "Go with her, and try to forget about all this for a while...if you want I'll take you girls out for lunch", said Kouichi.

"Kouichi...that's really nice. All right then", said Mei smiling softly. "You said Misaki has been eating pizza, right? A fancy new pizza place just opened", said Kouichi.

"Okay, we'll meet you there at 1", said Mei softly. After they parted ways, Mei returned home. Misaki was awake and reading pregnancy books she burrowed from the library.

"How did your date go?", giggled Misaki. Mei did not tell Misaki anything about the curse or any of it. When Mei and Kouichi were in school during the last curse, Misaki was in the hospital the whole time.

"It was fine sis", smiled Mei. "How are you feeling?", asked Mei. "Morning sickness seemed to finally settle down...I've been reading these books all morning", replied Misaki.

She wore a white shirt with a light yellow soft jacket with a dark blue skirt. Mei wore the same clothes, only the jacket was dark blue instead of yellow.

Mei sat by her sister. "Oh you're already on the childbirth chapter", said Mei looking. "Yeah, I've been reading a lot. Most women give birth in hospitals...but some at home", said Misaki.

Mei blinked. "At home?", she asked. "Yes. They get a midwife to come to the house to help", replied Misaki.

"Sis are you thinking about having a homebirth?", asked Mei. "No way...as nice as they look...I'm too scared to", admitted Misaki.

Mei looked at her worried. "Listen, no matter where you have the baby, I'll be right there by your side sis, holding your hand", soothed Mei placing a hand on Misaki's arm.

"I know Mei", smiled Misaki. The sisters soon left to go to the hospital. When they reached the maternity ward, they went in the waiting room for the ultrasounds.

Misaki sat down while Mei signed them in. Misaki looked around the room, a few more women were waiting, all pregnant.

One, in her 20s was clearly 9 months pregnant. Mei sat back down by her sister. "They said we're next", said Mei softly.

"Hey sis", said Misaki. "Hm?", asked Mei. "Um...am I gonna get that big?", asked Misaki cutely. Mei giggled at her.

"Maybe", she teased. "Actually its not really that I'm worried about", admitted Misaki. Mei listened. "I'm most worried about the birth...", admitted Misaki.

"I know...I am too", said Mei softly. "Although you use the term 'big as a house' and you'll suffer my wrath!", teased Misaki.

They giggled together. Several people seemed uncomfortable with how close the sisters were, mistaking them for lesbians.

"I swear...are we the only pair of sisters who are this close?", said Mei, Misaki cuddled her. "Maybe we're unique", said Misaki softly.

The nurse suddenly walked out. "Misaki Fujioka", she said. "That's us", said Mei, she helped her sister up even though it was unneeded.

They walked in the exam room. "My name is Fuji Sukimia", said the female doctor. "Are you her...?", asked Fuji to Mei.

"Her twin sister", replied Mei. "The father?", asked Fuji. "He left her", answered Mei. "I see...well honey can you sit up here for me?", asked Fuji to Misaki.

Misaki nodded and sat on the exam bed. "You told me on the phone that she has a lot of trouble enduring stomach pains?", asked Fuji.

"Yes...when she got her period it was awful. I almost had to call an ambulance", replied Mei. "It's because Misaki has a rare condition that causes that. It's not fatal at all, it simply makes her stomach more delicate and weaker", explained Fuji.

"Will it effect the baby?", asked Misaki worriedly. "No not at all dear", replied Fuji. "Now please lay down for me sweetie", said Fuji.

Misaki lay down on her back. Mei walked over and held her sister's hand. Fuji first felt Misaki's stomach, which was very slightly swollen.

"Everything feels very normal", said Fuji. "Um...we're twins. Our mothers are twins too. It seems to run in the family...can you check if Misaki is having twins?", asked Mei worriedly.

"Oh, I'll check that right away...there's a high chance she is genetically", said Fuji. Mei looked worried. Fuji started the ultrasound, she looked on the screen.

"It's safe to say she isn't having twins", confirmed Fuji. Misaki breathed a sigh of relief...she only wanted one...due to her stomach.

Mei looked relieved as well. "The baby is doing very fine, the heartbeat is healthy", said Fuji. Misaki smiled.

"Can I hear it?", she asked. Fuji nodded, she turned on the sound monitor and they could hear a fast little heartbeat.

Misaki's face lit up. "Mei...do you hear it?", asked Misaki. "Yes...I do. Oh sis", smiled Mei. Mei smiled seeing how happy her sister was.

She stroked Misaki's hair. Soon the two left and went to meet Kouichi at the pizza place. It was indeed fancy.

It even had waitresses. "How'd the appointment go?", asked Kouichi. "It went well", replied Misaki smiling.

The three sat at a table and had pizza and sodas. "Mei is your week planned?", asked Kouichi. "Pretty much", replied Mei.

"Kouichi, is it really true?", asked Misaki then. Kouichi blinked. "What?", he asked, he felt a bit panicked...did Misaki figure out about the curse?

Mei also looked alert. "That you and sis never did it yet?", she whispered smirking. Mei facepalmed while Kouichi almost fell over turning bright red.

"Well...uh...yeah!", he answered flustered. "Sis! You know that's private!", said Mei blushing. "Private yes, but what is there to be private if nothing is going on", pointed out Misaki. "Jeez sis, you can be such a pervert", said Mei.

"Am I?", asked Misaki. The girls giggled. Kouichi smiled watching Mei laugh.


	4. A Scare

It was early in the morning, for the following two months there was news of two more deaths at the school in class 3-3. One was the history teacher in that class, he hung himself before the class showed up.

When they walked in the classroom, he was hanging above his desk. The second death the following month was a female student, Yuka Furukarwa. She was walking home from school and fell off a bridge into water.

Although she was supposed to be a great swimmer, the autopsy report says she drowned almost instantly.

Kouichi was worrying more and more about the students in the school, while Mei tried to not think about it. She tried to focus on her sister, who was five months pregnant now.

Misaki was sleeping in, her stomach now swollen and rather big already. She was wearing the pink maternity gown that Mei got for her.

Mei was awake but she stayed in bed resting by her sister. She was simply rubbing Misaki's arm watching over her.

Misaki looked so peaceful as she slept, she kept her hand on her stomach. After a few minutes she opened her red eyes.

She yawned cutely. "Morning Mei", she said tiredly rubbing her eyes. "Good morning", replied Mei softly.

"How long have you been awake sis?", asked Misaki. "About 15 minutes", replied Mei. Misaki stretched while seeming to struggle a little for breath for a moment.

She then looked at the clock. "It's 10 already? No wonder I'm starving", said Misaki. "I already made breakfast", smiled Mei.

She had brought it up. "You really are prepared, aren't you?", smiled Misaki. After the girls ate breakfast in bed, Misaki sat up a bit more on her pillows.

She took her blanket off. "I can't believe how big I'm getting", she admitted her hand on her swollen stomach.

"I know...I read all women are different. Some get real big while others only show a little", said Mei. "So you've been reading too sis?", asked Misaki.

Mei nodded. Misaki smiled, she went to sit up a bit more but she suddenly felt something, a small kick, for the first time.

"Oh!", she cried. "What?", asked Mei worriedly. "Mei, feel here", said Misaki smiling, she took Mei's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Mei then felt a tiny nudge against her hand. "The baby's kicking", cried Mei. "I was getting worried for a moment", admitted Misaki since the baby was a little late on kicking.

Mei smiled, she cuddled her sister and slowly and gently she rested her head on Misaki's stomach her ear listening to the baby moving.

Misaki smiled at how loving her sister was. "For some reason...the sound of the baby soothes me. It tells me you're both okay", said Mei softly.

Misaki smiled and patted Mei's hair. "Sis", she said. Mei looked up at her. "Listen, I don't want you worrying so much about me and the baby. As long as we're in your care nothing will go wrong", smiled Misaki gently.

Mei hugged Misaki gently while cuddling her. "Oh Misaki...you don't know how much I love you", admitted Mei holding her gently.

"I feel the same way...Mei, I want you to be the baby's godmother", said Misaki. Mei looked at her with her one red eye, the other covered.

"Really?", she asked touched. "Of course sis", said Misaki smiling. Misaki went to get up,, Mei helped her instantly.

"Sis I'm only 5 months", said Misaki. "I know, I know but I can't help it. You seem so fragile", said Mei softly.

Misaki giggled at her sister. "Hey...are you sure its not twins? I mean...is the doctor sure?", asked Mei as they walked to the kitchen. "Yes. She's positive. I think honestly Mei you have a higher chance of having twins than me", said Misaki.

"Why me?", blinked Mei. "Well...I don't know. Just a feeling I got if you and Kouichi ever got married", replied Misaki.

Mei blushed slightly. "We don't be getting that far for a while", she said. "Sissy...", said Misaki worriedly then.

"Are you putting your relationship on hold with Kouichi because of me?", asked Misaki. Mei starred at her.

Yes...that was true. Plus the fact she just wasn't ready for a more serious relationship. "Yes sis...but...its also because I'm not ready", replied Mei she sat by her on the couch, they had went to the living room.

"Mei I feel like I'm holding you back...", said Misaki. "Don't say that!", cried Mei suddenly. Misaki looked at her.

"Sis please don't think of that. Its not that at all. I love the fact you're here living with me...so please..don't think that way", cried Mei.

Misaki watched her sister seeing how much she really cared for her. "Okay Mei...I won't", promised Misaki. Mei smiled, she cuddled her sister.

Misaki seemed to breathe a little heavy then again. Mei blinked worried...she remembered before Misaki got cancer, she breathed heavy often.

"Sis? What's wrong?", asked Mei worriedly. "Huh? Nothing", replied Misaki. "You're short of breath", pointed out Mei.

"Hm? Oh that...I read about it in a pregnancy book Mei. All pregnant women get short of breath sometimes, its okay", replied Misaki.

Mei still looked serious but she nodded, hoping that's all it was. During the afternoon, Mei was out with Koucihi while Misaki stayed home, she also went to the library off and on.

"Mei how can you be so calm? There were two more deaths", said Kouichi as they walked by a lake. "Kouichi, we showed Haru the tape. It will take her several months to figure out who the dead one is", said Mei.

"Mei...I...I just...you could show us who the dead person is and it would prevent all those deaths", said Kouichi. Mei stopped walking, Kouichi behind her.

"Look even if we were to get involved, we'd be able to know the dead person before...", began Kouichi. Mei turned to glare at him darkly, when suddenly a large glass window that was being put in in the hotel room above them, suddenly fell.

It was falling right for Mei. "Mei look out!", yelled Kouichi he grabbed her shielding her and pushing her out of the way. The window shattered in a million glass pieces.

Mei panted while Kouichi looked tense. "Are you hurt?", he asked worriedly. "No...", replied Mei weakly.

They got up. "Don't you see Kouichi? This is why its not safe for us to get involved. We were only talking about it and look what almost happened", said Mei.

"Yeah but...I don't get it...if we're not in that class anymore than why...", began Kouichi. "We were. We were students", corrected Mei cutting him off.

"We're former students of that class. Perhaps the curse this time is much more vicious...it wants to take the escaped victims", said Mei.

"Besides...", Mei took off her eye patch revealing the bright green doll's eye. "I think it will come after me", said Mei.

"What are you saying?", asked Kouichi. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. It's possible the curse knows I can cheat death. I can see the colors of death before the person dies...", explained Mei.

"I saw the colors of death on Misaki when she had cancer. I got her to the hospital and just in time to save her from death. Although she almost died, I moved too fast for the curse", said Mei.

"You're saying the curse is gonna come after you because you can fight it?", asked Kouichi. Mei said nothing.

"Mei...why didn't you say anything before? I would have never even let us go to that school to show Haru the tape. I wouldn't have let you", said Kouichi. "Because I just thought of it recently and besides...my sister's safety is what matters. And the baby's", said Mei.

"But your safety matters too Mei!", said Kouichi firmly. Mei looked at him, she put her eye patch back on.

"If you're in danger of that curse than I'll do anything I can to protect you!", said Kouichi, he walked over and hugged her tightly, protectively.

Mei returned the hug. "Listen we're gonna get through this Mei. You, me, your sister and the baby. Because...I don't want to see anymore blood shed. I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you want to protect your sister but I need to protect you too", said Kouichi.

"Kouichi...", said Mei looking at him as they broke apart slightly, just enough to look at each other. "There's no if we get out of this, we will. Because Mei...I...", Kouichi then moved her hair out of her face slightly and stroked her cheek.

"I want us to...to start to have a real relationship Mei. I know you're not quite ready but I have a feeling when all this is over you will be. I want us to get married, have kids...I want us to have a normal life with no curse. Your sister and her baby could live with us if she wants", said Kouichi.

Mei looked into his eyes with her one red eye, she felt touched her heart beating fast. "And if you're not ready...then...I'll wait. I'll wait no matter how long it takes", said Kouichi.

Mei looked at him, she then suddenly kissed him. This kiss was different from the others, it was much more passionate.

Koucihi kissed back, the two broke the kiss gently. "I don't dislike you Kouichi", smiled Mei. Kouichi chuckled at her.

"You just really opened my eye...when this curse is gone and when Misaki has the baby...we can start our life together. And sis will be a part of it", said Mei.

Kouichi smiled. The two of them held hands and walked home.

By night, Mei was brushing her hair in the bathroom. Misaki had fallen asleep early. She kept thinking of all that Koucihi said.

Mei finished brushing her short black hair, she took her eye patch off. She walked in the bedroom in her blue nightgown. She was about to sit on the bed when she blinked looking at Misaki.

Mei's eyes grew wide in fear and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She could see colors of death...not..on Misaki but on her stomach.

"No...it can't be coming after her. No...", cried Mei. Just then Misaki winced and she seemed to moan in pain clutching her stomach.

She opened her eyes. "Misaki, what's wrong?", cried Mei worriedly. Misaki clutched the pillow, trembling. Her other hand was clutching her stomach.

"It's really...starting to hurt sis...", cried Misaki. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen and Misaki let out an ear ripping scream of pain.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital", said Mei urgently, she helped her sister out of bed and down into the car.

"Mei it can't be labor yet...it's too earl-", but Misaki was cut off by a sharp pain and she screamed out in pain again.

"I know what it is...something's wrong with the baby", replied Mei urgently, she had Misaki in the passenger seat, while Mei drove.

She sped out of the driveway. "What?! Mei how do you know?!", cried Misaki breathing heavy. Mei gritted her teeth. "I just...I just know", she replied urgently.

Misaki panted, she then cried out in pain clutching her stomach, she doubled over slightly. "Oh god...oh god..Mei! It hurts!", she sobbed in pain.

Tears were streaming down her face. "I know honey, I know just breathe, we're almost there", soothed Mei, she rubbed Misaki's arm with a free hand, driving with the other.

Mei finally pulled into the Emergency parking lot. She helped her sister inside. A nurse saw them. "Is she in labor?", asked the nurse.

"No she's having a miscarriage", replied Mei urgently. The nurse instantly got them into an ER room. Misaki was terrified. "Sis the baby...will the baby be okay?", cried Misaki.

Mei wanted to tell her yes...but she saw colors of death. She didn't answer she simply held Misaki's hand tightly, on the verge of tears.

Misaki cried out in pain once again. The doctor soon had to try and save the baby, Mei having to wait in the waiting room.

All she heard behind the ER doors was Misaki screaming and crying in pain. Mei clenched her fists, shaking.

'Please no...please. Don't let her baby die...not like this', prayed Mei silently. Kouichi suddenly ran in, Mei had called him.

"Mei!", he said running to her. He hugged her tightly, Mei finally broke down in his arms crying heavily. "It's okay baby, I'm here", he soothed stroking her hair.

"It happened so sudden!", sobbed Mei. "Why Kouichi? Why the baby?", cried Mei. Kouichi held her again. "Shhhh Mei, it will be okay", he soothed stroking her hair.

The two were in the waiting room for hours, when Mei calmed down a bit, Kouichi had news. "Mei...you're never gonna believe this", he said.

Mei looked at him. "Haru told me she knows who the dead person is. It's a male student. His name is Yukito Izumi. He's 16. But here's the twist...he dropped out of that school a week ago", said Kouichi.

"What?", cried Mei looking at him. "He dropped out...does that mean now the curse is gonna spread beyond the class students?", asked Kouichi.

Mei thought. "I think it does", she said shakily. Finally the ER doors open. A nurse walked out. Mei and Kouichi stood up.

"How's my sister? And the baby?", asked Mei worriedly. "It's a miracle. You got her here just in time. The baby is going to be okay and so is the mom. We can go see her", said the nurse.

Mei sighed in relief, she walked in. Misaki was awake propped up on pillows in a hospital gown. "Oh sis", cried Mei, she ran over and hugged Misaki crying.

"Thank god you knew Mei...you saved the baby", said Misaki as she hugged her sister back. Mei held Misaki, she then rubbed her stomach gently feeling the baby kicking.

"But Mei...how did you know?", asked Misaki. Mei sniffed, she wiped her eyes. "I...", Mei began to finally explain everything to Misaki.

About the curse, about the doll's eye and how she can see colors of death, everything. It took a good 2 hours to explain it all for Misaki to understand it.

"I'm sorry Misaki...I lied to you all this time", cried Mei. Misaki smiled, she held Mei's hand. "Its okay. You lied to keep me safe", soothed Misaki.

Mei smiled weakly. She rested her head on Misaki's stomach listening to the baby moving. Mei made a vow that night.

She was never going to wear her eye patch again. Because the fact she wasn't wearing it, saved the baby's life.


	5. Looking for the Dead one

Mei tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. A month had passed, Misaki was 6 months pregnant. She was sleeping soundly next to Mei. Mei kept starring up at the ceiling laying on her back. She couldn't stop thinking about the curse.

And how it would effect her and Misaki. There had to be some safer way to fix this...but there wasn't. Mei realized she had to get even more involved now and help Haru find the dead person.

Although she knew who it was, this dead person was now out of the class and it was unknown where he lived. Mei sighed, she sat up, no longer wearing her eye patch.

"I wonder if...since he dropped out of school he also ran away from home?", thought Mei aloud. She decided to look up his name on the internet.

She got her laptop and turned it on, still laying in bed now propped up on pillows. The bright screen lit up the room in a small but bright white light.

Mei typed the name "Yukito Izumi". News pages came up of a run away boy of the same name. Mei clicked on the website. There was a huge report of a missing student named Yuktio Izumi. Only 2 weeks after he dropped out of school he ran away.

Mei looked at his picture, and could see the colors of death very clearly. He had silver hair and brown eyes.

"Where are you, Yukito?", asked Mei quietly. Misaki suddenly stirred, moaning a bit. Mei blinked worried watching her.

Misaki groaned and slightly whimpered, she turned on her side opening her eyes slightly. "Sis? Are you all right?", asked Mei worriedly.

"Just some pain...", replied Misaki weakly, she sounded shaky. Mei closed her laptop and stroked Misaki's brown hair softly.

Misaki whimpered more. "I think its practice contractions Mei", she cried weakly. Misaki suddenly cried out in pain. Mei held her rubbing her back and holding her hand.

"It hurts Mei", she cried. "I know sissy, just take deep breaths. Remember how we studied? Breathe, in and out", soothed Mei, she rubbed Misaki's swollen stomach gently.

Misaki clutched onto Mei's shirt crying in pain. Due to her condition she can't handle the practice contractions.

Misaki breathed deeply and a bit fast trying to get through the intense pain. "That's it, that's good honey. Just keep breathing like that Misaki", soothed Mei worriedly.

Misaki clutched Mei's hand tightly, crying out in between heavy breaths. "Oh sis...", said Mei worriedly watching her.

She wished there was some kind of cure or medicine for Misaki's stomach condition but since it was so rare, there wasn't.

Mei hated to watch her other half endure such pain. She felt so useless. Mei clutched her hand back gently and rubbed her stomach.

"Just keep breathing Misaki, keep breathings. In and out", soothed Mei worriedly. Misaki panted, she took deep fast breaths, trembling.

She then gritted her teeth in pain closing her eyes tightly, she clutched Mei's shirt tighter with one hand, and began to crush Mei's hand with the other.

"Oh sis...please hang in there", cried Mei worriedly. Misaki breathed out, shaking. Over the next few moments, Misaki's rapid urgent breathing slowed down.

Her grip on her sister's hand slowly loosened as the pain faded. Misaki finally let out an exhale of relief. "It's over", she panted.

Misaki then saw how tightly she had squeezed Mei's hand, it was bruised. "Mei! I'm so sorry...", she began. "Stop it", Mei cut off.

"Don't apologize sis. It's not your fault", soothed Mei. Misaki sniffed feeling bad, she cuddled Mei. "Misaki...sis...maybe you should get a C-section when its time", said Mei.

"No...I want natural birth. I'm not gonna let some condition stop me. Besides...I agreed for the doctor to give me pain medicine during the labor, that is until I'm nearly dialated", replied Misaki.

Mei nodded understanding and felt some relief at the sound of the pain medicine during labor. Mei sighed softly, she held Misaki in her arms, rubbing her stomach gently.

The baby kicked gently. "Mei...", said Misaki. "Hm?", asked Mei. "I found out its a girl yesterday", said Misaki softly.

"It is?", smiled Mei. Misaki nodded smiling softly. "I'm going to name her...after you sis", said Misaki. Mei blushed slightly and looked touched.

"Really?", she asked. "Of course...I'm gonna spell it different. It will be spelle instead", replied Misaki.

"May...that is a beautiful name", smiled Mei. Misaki smiled, she yawned growing tired. Misaki rubbed her eyes and lay down cuddling Mei. Mei smiled and rubbed Misaki's shoulder tucking her in.

Once Misaki fell asleep, Mei soon joined her in sleep. Both of them were tired. But by morning, Mei was up first. She made Misaki breakfast and after she went with Kouichi to look for Yukito.

"He could be anywhere in this town...", said Kouichi. "Maybe at a friend's house", said Mei. "Or worse...what if he left the town? Or even the country?", asked Kouichi.

"He didn't. If he did we'd be hearing a lot more on the news of more deaths", replied Mei. "So first thing we should go to the school and see if he's shacking up with any friends", suggested Kouichi. Mei nodded.

The two held hands and walked to the eerie school. The wind was much more breezy today. "He was in Class-3-3...so let's go there", said Kouichi.

Mei nodded. The two walked to the class. Inside they saw the usual group of students. Haru was sitting in the back. She then turned her head and saw Mei, she came over.

"Haru is any of Yukito's friends in this class?", asked Mei. "Yes. He has 3 friends in here. And two outside in other classes", replied Haru.

Two boys and a girl looked up hearing their friend's name. "Tell me, is Yuktio living with any of you?", asked Mei.

"No...he and his dad had this huge fight and he took off", replied the blonde boy. "I offered for him to stay with me but he just sorta brushed me off", said the black haired boy with glasses.

The girl with black hair was clenching her fists, still sitting at the desk. "What about you?", asked Mei. "I haven't seen him", replied the girl coldly and sharply.

"This is Ayu Daidouji...she was Yukito's girlfriend", explained the blonde boy. "Tell me...has your boyfriend been acting strange at all around you? Before he ran away?", asked Kouichi.

Ayu stood up. "He is NOT my boyfriend!", yelled Ayu. Kouichi seemed to wince as if he was stabbed, her voice so angry and bitter.

While Mei remained still and calm as if nothing happened. "That complete idiot! He wouldn't talk to me about anything!", she yelled.

"He wouldn't talk to you?", asked Kouichi. "It's nothing...its just, Ayu swears she saw Yukito get shot by a criminal in town...but it was from a distance and besides, he's still alive", said the black haired boy.

"I'm not blind Yamazaki! I SAW it! With my own two eyes! A man pulled out a pistol at a little girl, planning to kidnap her! And Yukito tried to stop him!", yelled Ayu.

"What happened when he tried to stop him?", asked Mei. "The man...he just pointed the gun at Yukito's head and pulled the trigger...blood was everywhere! I KNOW it was Yuktio! I ran over to his body but his face was so damaged from the gunshot wound I couldn't see his face but I knew it was him", cried Ayu.

"Ayu enough of this! He was just here a two months ago! And you're talking about something that happened 10 months ago!", said the blonde boy.

"We've been trying to convince her it wasn't him but...", began Yamazaki. "What happened after he was shot?", asked Mei, not appearing to hear Yamazaki.

"Only a day later he was back...and everyone was not even suspicious But I knew what I saw...so I began asking him how he's alive...if he was a ghost", said Ayu.

"And he got so angry with me, asking me if I was crazy that we just broke up. And this was only a week after he dropped out", said Ayu.

"Let me ask you, when you saw him get shot, were you alone?", asked Mei. "Yes...", replied Ayu. The shock seemed to suddenly kick in that someone believed her.

"Look this is madness!", said Yamazaki. "Haru I'd like you to show them the tape", said Mei. While the four students listened to the tape, outside the classroom Kouichi and Mei were discussing.

"Only a day after...no wonder no one else was suspicious...in only one day no autopsy could confirm that fast. Plus it seems Ayu didn't tell his family that same day", said Mei.

"But she saw it...she saw him killed...like you saw Reiko", said Kouichi. "Yes...", replied Mei. "What are you two talking about?", asked a voice then.

"Hm?", Mei looked to her left side to see Misaki was sitting by her so sneakily. Kouichi, freaked out yelled and backed up. "Where'd you come from?!", said Kouichi. "I was here the whole time", said Misaki.

"If anyone's a ghost its you!", said Kouichi. "Misaki what are you doing here sis? This isn't safe for you or the baby", said Mei.

"Sis as long as I'm with you I believe we're safe", said Misaki. "Besides I got bored at home. I want to know what all this spooky horror curse stuff is about", said Misaki.

"Sis this is nothing to joke about", said Mei seriously. Misaki blinked. "I never said it was. Look I feel bored at the house so I just wanted to come along", said Misaki.

Mei sighed worried. "Stay close to me", she said. Misaki nodded holding her sister's hand. "To think the more sneaky and creepy sister is the one without the doll's eye and black hair", said Kouichi.

"Oh? Do I scare you?", giggled Misaki. Suddenly the classroom door slid open. Mei looked up to see Haru, Ayu, Yamazaki, and Keichi the blonde one walk out. Haru was holding the tape.

"I knew it...", said Ayu. "I knew he was dead", she said. "Mei tells me we have to..well send him back to death to end the curse", said Haru.

"The only thing that's different this time, making it more complicated is the fact that now the student who's dead left the school", said Kouichi.

"Ayu...can you think of any place he might be?", asked Mei. Ayu was quiet. "No..but I'm sure I'll be able to find out", said Ayu.

Mei nodded. Soon they were walking home. Mei was holding Misaki's hand tightly. "I got Ayu's cell number, and those boys in case they find anything", said Kouichi.

Mei didn't answer, she was feeling so stressed, so worried, so frustrated and so scared. For her sister, for everyone.

Misaki saw the worry in her eye's eyes. "Hey sis...it's gonna be okay", said Misaki squeezing her sister's hand.

Mei looked at her. "I know", she said. They arrived in front of the house. "I better get home", said Kouichi.

"Wait a minute", said Misaki. "I want sis to sleep at your house tonight", said Misaki. Mei and Kouichi both blinked. "What?", asked Kouichi turning red.

"Look sis needs a night with no worry or stress...please", said Misaki. Mei looked at her. "Sis I can't leave you alone though", she said.

"Mei please...do this for me. Please take one night not worrying. For me...for your niece", said Misaki her hand on her swollen belly.

Mei sighed, she nodded. "All right but if you need me my cell is on", said Mei. Misaki nodded she hugged her sister tightly and went inside. Kouichi held Mei's hand and they walked to his house.

"She's getting big", said Kouichi. "She is, she's six months now already", replied Mei. "Has it been that long already?", asked Kouichi.

Mei nodded. The two of them walked inside his house. They went to his bedroom, Mei sitting on his bed. "Look it won't take long for Ayu to find him. When Yukito is dead this curse will end", said Kouichi.

"I want to believe that Koucihi. I do. But I'm scared. What if it backfires like it did that night at the lodge. So much death could happen...something could happen to you, Misaki or..May", said Mei softly.

"I'm more worried about something happening to you", admitted Kouichi. Mei looked down. "I can't handle the thought of losing my sister", she said shakily.

Kouichi looked at her. "Listen Misaki sent you here so you wouldn't worry...so try not to think about it", said Kouichi, he sat by her.

Mei looked at him with her eyes. Kouichi brushed her black hair behind her ear so he could see her green doll's eye more.

"You haven't been wearing your eye patch", pointed out Kouichi. Mei was quiet for a moment. "Ever since Misaki almost had the miscarriage, I made a vow never to wear it again", explained Mei.

Kouichi nodded. "I think your eye is beautiful and prefer you like this", he admitted. "So...you don't dislike it?", asked Mei.

Kouichi smiled, he then stroked her pale cheek and kissed her. Mei returned the kiss. Mei then suddenly kissed Kouichi deeper, pressing her body against his.

"Mei...whoa...are you...?", asked Kouichi. "I don't know...I just...need to be close to you", replied Mei unsure.

She kissed him again, Kouichi gently lay down with her on the bed kissing her deeply. As the night went on, so did they.

It was quiet for a half an hour, it was a full moon out, the wind quiet. The cicadas seemed to also quiet down.

Suddenly Mei was heard moaning. They were both under the covers, Kouichi on top of Mei, both undressed.

Mei's pale skin seemed to shine in the moonlight from the window. "Mei are you all right?", asked Kouichi worriedly. Mei panted trembling.

"I...you know", she whimpered. She also was terrified of climax. "It's okay Mei, its nothing to be scared of", soothed Kouichi stroking her cheek.

"Just...let it happen", he said. Mei blushed, she clutched his hand and suddenly cried out loudly, soon it was over.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Mei seemed so small to Kouichi. He smiled watching her sleep, stroking her hair. She was so beautiful.

He didn't care if she was just an A cup, she was gorgeous. Misaki was normally a B but when pregnant a double C.

"I promise Mei we'll get through this. All of us, alive", promised Kouichi softly, he held her.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not going to lie, Ayu is really getting on my nerves with taking forever to find Yukito", admitted Kouichi. Himself, Mei and a VERY pregnant Misaki were walking home.

Misaki was now 8 months along and they haven't heard anything from Ayu in two full months. This bothered Mei a lot, but that wasn't all.

For the following two months, Mei has had one too many close calls. She was nearly hit by a bus, nearly tripped and fell off a bridge and also was nearly stabbed by a man out in public.

Luckily Kouichi was there, and the man strangely threw himself over a bridge. It seemed the curse was becoming much more dangerous, trying hard to destroy Mei.

Because of the curse's new target, Misaki was silently very worried about Mei, even scared. By this time Misaki understood the seriousness and danger of all this.

Although she did before, not as much as she does now. "Yukito might have wanted to go where even people close to him had trouble finding him", said Mei.

"Mei have you been checking yourself?", asked Kouichi. "Yes and nothing, you?", asked Mei. Kouichi nodded. "It's like he never even lived here...it's so weird", said Kouichi.

"I checked every hotel and old abandoned houses or shacks", he said. Misaki slowed down a little. "Sis? Are you in pain?", asked Mei worriedly.

Her red and green eyes seemed to fill with worry. "No..just...tired", replied Misaki weakly. Mei went over to her, holding her hand. "Thank god we didn't walk far today", she said worriedly.

"Sis I told you to stay home and rest", said Mei. "I don't want to be away from you sis...you're in danger", said Misaki worriedly.

Mei sighed, she rubbed Misaki's back and they were nearly home. "Mei", said Kouichi. Mei looked at him, her arms still around her heavily pregnant sister protectively.

"Listen...from now on I want you and Misaki to stay away from this curse and looking for Yukito", he said. "What?", blinked Mei.

"You're the current target for the curse and Misaki is due very soon...its too dangerous", said Kouichi. "How are you going to find Yukito on your own?", said Mei.

"I have no idea but I don't want you girls hurt", said Kouichi. Mei gave in easily, for her sister's sake. Some people could look at Mei as harsh and cold.

It seemed to cared a lot more for her sister then her boyfriend...but it was very complex. She cared for Kouichi a lot, but deep down, she loved her sister about 10 percent more.

Mei never expected to fall in love at all...she wasn't that type of girl. But Kouichi was there for her when Misaki couldn't be.

Suddenly, the clear skies turned overcast. It began to rain very heavily. The trees green leaves turned soaked, dripping with water. The cicadas stopped making noise while people hurried inside.

"Oh great!", said Kouichi as they hurried to Mei's house. They made it to the house. "I'll get you an umbrella", said Mei for Kouichi's walk home.

"Thanks", said Kouichi. Misaki went inside, her hair soaked. She shivered. Mei handed Koucihi the umbrella and he soon left.

The rain was really coming down now. The streets soaked, a car drove by and the tires sent a splash of water onto the already wet sidewalk.

Misaki was drying her hair with a towel, she coughed. "Sis? Are you cold?", asked Mei worriedly. Misaki shivered. "Y-Yeah", she said.

Mei quickly helped her sister into dry clothes and got the heaters on. Misaki retired to bed early, seeming very tired, rather suddenly.

Mei stayed downstairs thinking. She had hot chocolate. Where on earth could Yukito be...Mei kept feeling like...she knew just where he was.

But the place...the place...she couldn't remember what it was. And it felt like she had recalled it not long ago.

Could it be her memory was fading from the curse? Like others, anything to do with the curse, the memories would fade.

The only memory remaining would be the deaths. Mei sighed frustrated...it felt like the place was supposed to be so easy to remember.

Like as easy as remembering to turn off the oven after cooking. Her mind was foggy and all she remembered was raging fires and lightening strikes.

That was the clearest, the sound of the crashing of the lightening on the roof. It crashed through her ears like the loudest noise in the world.

Yet despite the fact she could remember a detail so vividly, she couldn't remember what roof it was crashing down on.

Mei sighed clenching her fists. "Why...why can't I remember", she said softly to herself. She got up and went upstairs.

She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at her two eyes. The green doll's eye. She thought maybe looking at it would give her some glimpse of remembering.

But nothing came to mind. It would have been too easy. Mei sighed giving up for now...she then was about to go back downstairs when she heard a sudden violent coughing sound.

Mei looked up her eyes filled with worry. "Misaki?!", she cried. She ran to the bedroom. She saw Misaki was laying in bed coughing very violently. "Oh no...Misaki!", cried Mei rushing over.

She felt her sister's forehead, it was burning up. Misaki panted after coughing. "Sis...I'm so cold", she whimpered shakily.

Mei quickly got blankets and medicine. "Sis hear, swallow this", soothed Mei giving Misaki cough medicine and fever medicine.

Misaki swallowed the fever pill and, regretfully, the cough syrup which tasted horrible. "Easy sissy, just rest", soothed Mei worriedly, she rubbed Misaki's arm.

Misaki shivered. She had the horrible chills and sweats. Mei looked worried...would this hurt the baby? She wanted to take her sister to a hospital but was edgy to move her when she was this intensely weak.

"Sissy...can you move at all?", asked Mei worriedly. Misaki shook her head weakly, every body part felt paralyzed. "Why?", she asked.

"I want to take you to a hospital...but...", replied Mei worriedly. "My doctor told me if I get just a fever it shouldn't harm the baby...but if its anything beyond then to take me to a hospital", said Misaki weakly.

Mei nodded. Misaki suddenly broke into another violent coughing fit. Mei rubbed her back. "Oh sis...", said Mei worriedly.

Misaki suddenly sat up very weakly, she was coughing so hard she almost threw up. "Oh sissy...please hang in there", cried Mei worriedly.

Mei's body began to tremble and her eyes kept a large amount of worry and fear in them. This was all too familiar..it reminded her when Misaki had cancer and how sick she was from the chemotherapy.

"Sis...", said Mei worriedly. Misaki panted shaking violently. After several hours, both girls were worn out.

Misaki had been coughing violently all night long, Mei didn't sleep at all. She stayed up with her other half all night.

But by 5 in the morning, it was clear Misaki was much sicker than they thought. Mei was calling Kouichi, Misaki coughing still just as hard.

"Mei?", asked Koucihi half asleep. "Koucihi, I need you to come down here now!", cried Mei urgently. Kouichi blinked, her tone woke him up.

He never once heard Mei have such an urgent lively tone. She was usually so calm and quiet around him. "What's wrong?", asked Kouichi sitting up.

"It's Misaki!", cried Mei. "Is it the baby?", asked Kouichi. "No, she's sick! I think she has pneumonia!", replied Mei fearfully.

"I'll be right down to help you get her to the hospital!", said Koucihi, he hung up and got dressed.

"Misaki, honey, Kouichi's on his way, we're taking you to the hospital", comforted Mei, she was rubbing Misaki's back.

"M-Mei..what if something is wrong with the baby?", cried Misaki weakly but worriedly. "Don't worry sweetie, the baby will be fine and so will you. So just stay strong for me, okay?", said Mei, her voice shaky.

Koucihi pulled up with his car. Mei helped Misaki into the car. As they drove to the hospital, Misaki continued to cough very violently.

Her vision was getting blurry and she was feeling faint. Exhausted from a night of coughing had worn her out.

"She's unconscious", said Mei, she was in the backseat with Misaki, Kouichi driving. "Is she breathing all right?", asked Kouichi.

Mei listened to her sister's breathing, it was shallow and very weak. Mei shook her head fearfully. "It's very shallow", she replied.

They pulled into the ER parking lot. Kouichi carried Misaki while Mei was right by their side. They rushed into the hospital.

A nurse noticed them. "What's the matter?", she asked rushing over. "She's sick! I think it's pneumonia", replied Kouichi urgently. "She's also 8 months pregnant", added Mei.

"Right this way", said the nurse urgently. She led them to an ER room. Koucihi lay Misaki on the bed gently.

"Do you have her medical records?", asked the nurse. Mei handed them to her. Another nurse got oxygen on Misaki urgently, they got an IV in her and inserted medicine.

"This is serious, the patient is 8 months pregnant and is a former cancer patient...we'll need you to step out", said the nurse.

Mei looked worried. But they were forced to wait in the waiting room. The nurse gave them the overall rundown before going in.

"Listen...she is a former cancer patient so this kind of thing is very serious. We need to do special tests along with treatment for her pneumonia to make sure she won't relapse", explained the nurse.

"What?!", cried Mei fearfully. "We also have to make sure the baby is all right...this is going to take a few hours..so sit tight", said the nurse, she went back behind the ER doors.

Mei stood in front of the doors, not moving from them. Three hours passed, Mei didn't move at all. Kouichi paced, got a drink and such.

"Mei..sweetie...come sit down. I'm sure she'll be okay", soothed Kouichi. "How can you be sure? What if this is part of the curse?!", cried Mei fearfully.

"Mei...baby I don't think the curse is after Misaki anymore...it's after you", said Kouichi. "I don't care about myself! It's Misaki I care about! She's in there sick...maybe dying because of this curse!", cried Mei.

"Mei listen to me", said Kouichi, he held her small shoulders. Mei looked at him with her red eye and green doll's eye.

"She'll be okay...she's strong. And the baby will be okay too...Mei please...you got to be strong for your sister. Calm down sweetie", soothed Kouichi.

Mei trembled, tears welled up only in her red eye, since her green was a doll's eye and couldn't produce tears.

Koucihi brushed the tears off her eye. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sat down with her. After a full 6 hours of difficult and anxious waiting, a nurse walked out.

"Mei?", she said. Mei stood up. "Is my sister okay? What about my niece?", she asked. "Your niece is perfectly fine...your sister...she'll be all right but she's VERY weak", said the nurse.

"Her cancer hasn't returned but the pneumonia and coughing left her weak and with little voice so she'll have to stay in for a week.", explained the nurse.

Mei sighed in relief. She went into see Misaki. Misaki was still asleep, her hand on her large swollen stomach.

Mei smiled weakly, she walked over and stroked her sister's hair. She then moved her hand to her sister's belly rubbing it gently.

"You rest sissy...Kouichi and I are here", soothed Mei softly. Misaki remained fast asleep. Mei kissed her forehead sisterly and left to let her rest.

"Oh crap...I left my cell at home", said Kouichi in the waiting room. "Do you really need that device?", asked Mei.

"Yeah...my grandmother gets worried even if I don't live there anymore", he said. "I'll go get it for you", said Mei.

"What? Are you sure?", asked Kouichi. "Yeah, you have been doing a lot for me", said Mei. "Thanks...I'll stay here with Misaki. My cell should be on my nightstand", said Kouichi.

Mei nodded she left the hospital. She decided to walk. As she walked down the street, she had to cross the busy road.

She waited until the light turned green for walk. It wasn't raining anymore but was still cloudy and damp outside.

The light turned green, Mei walked forward onto the road. When suddenly, she heard the loud sound of tires screeching.

Mei looked and all she saw was bright white headlights. The car was driving much too fast, it slammed head on into a bus, and Mei had been right between them.

The car had run right over her. People ran over to see a tipped over bus, a car that was on fire, and a girl laying in a pool of blood in the middle of it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was pitch black...that's all Mei saw. Was complete total darkness. She also heard nothing, it was dead silent. Mei walked through the darkness and saw a mirror sitting in the middle of it.

She walked forward to it, and she saw herself. Her green doll's eye was gone, her real red eye was there instead.

Mei trembled, this was all too familiar. When she almost died during her eye surgery she was in a place like this. So cold and dark, and nothing was to be seen ahead.

Mei closed her eyes, hoping when she opened them she would be awake. She couldn't remember anything, her mind was a blur.

How did she end up here? What was she doing before? Mei thought, and one person came to mind. "Misaki...", she said.

"That's right...sis...she's sick! I got to find her!", cried Mei urgently, she began to run through the darkness, when suddenly an eerie voice echoed through the never ending blackness.

"It's too late", said the voice. Mei blinked, she looked but saw no one. "She died a long time ago. In the hospital..from cancer", sneered the voice.

"Who is that?", demanded Mei. "I am the demon within you. You could call me...Fear. I am you're fears and you're regrets", said the voice.

"You've been living a delusion of a life Mei Misaki. Your sister never survived the cancer. She died from it. You've been simply believing she's alive", growled the voice.

"No...you're lying!", yelled Mei. The voice cackled. "As if the curse would spare your sister! What is so special about her to be spared?", the voice continued.

"You're wrong! Misaki is alive! She's been alive all this time!", yelled Mei. "How much longer can you keep kidding yourself?", asked the voice.

Mei shook, could it be true? No...it can't be. Had Misaki been dead all this time? And Mei was delusion the entire time?

Did Kouichi go along with it because he pitied Mei? Mei grabbed her head. "No! That can't be true!", she cried.

"But it is...if your sister is dead, there's no point going on, now is there?", asked the voice. Suddenly a strong wind blew through, Mei's hair breezing through the wind.

The mirror suddenly reflected an image. Mei looked into it. She saw Misaki in the hospital. "No...no don't show me this! Please!", cried Mei backing away from the mirror but the mirror seemed like it was attached to her, following her.

No matter how far she stepped back, it was still right in front of her. In the mirror it showed Misaki, it was back when she was 15.

She was pale, shaky and very sick. Misaki coughed roughly and doctors were trying to get her to breathe. Misaki was on an oxygen mask and everything.

Mei saw herself then, holding her sister's hand, sobbing. "Misaki please! Fight it!", cried Mei inside the mirror.

Misaki clutched onto her sister's hand, she suddenly threw up blood in the oxygen mask and stopped breathing.

Mei suddenly couldn't take watching this again, she punched the mirror breaking the glass. Mei panted. "No more...don't show me this!", she sobbed.

"You left the doll on her casket and you prayed at her grave", growled the voice. Mei grabbed her head. "NO! She's NOT dead!", cried Mei.

Suddenly, the wind blew again, and the deep blackness was suddenly lit up. A bright white light filled the blackness.

Mei looked up to see it. "My child...do not pay mind to the voice. It is merely you're on fears", said a gentle voice from the light.

"Your sister is alive and well. And you will be as well", said the voice. Mei looked into the light. Suddenly everything vanished.

In the hospital, Mei was hooked up an IV, a heart monitor and a oxygen mask. Her green doll's eye was still in place.

Kouichi and Misaki were right by her bedside. Misaki was holding Mei's hand, tears filled in her eyes. Mei had a bandage over her arm and one over her side by her ribs.

Also on a part of her neck. Mei stirred, she struggled to open her eyes. Her vision was very blurry at first but it came into focus.

"Sis!", cried Misaki worriedly. "I'll get the doctor!", said Kouichi urgently. Mei groaned, as she woke up more, a sharp pain ripped through her side.

"M-Misaki?", asked Mei weakly looking at her. Misaki's face was filled with fear, her eyes filled with tears. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

She hugged her sister. "Oh sis!", sobbed Misaki crying heavily. Tears flooded down her face. "Thank god! Thank god you're all right!", sobbed Misaki.

Kouichi came in with the doctor. "What happened...sis why are you out of bed?", asked Mei weakly. "You were in a coma for a week", said the doctor.

"What?", cried Mei. Misaki continued to sob holding her sister, Mei rubbed her back comforting her. "You don't remember?", asked the doctor. Mei starred blankly. All she remembered was Misaki getting sick.

"You were hit by a car...it...it was my fault", said Kouichi. He looked upset and scared as well. Mei looked at him.

"You have a broken arm, a wound on your neck and a very fatal wound on your side. A sharp piece from a car stabbed right into it. It's a miracle you're alive", said the doctor.

Mei held her sister who was still crying. "What about Misaki? Is she any better?", asked Mei. The doctor looked shocked while Misaki sobbed more.

"Stop it sis! Please stop worrying about me! You're the one who's hurt!", cried Misaki. Mei rubbed her sister's shoulder.

"Misaki recovered yesterday from her pneumonia, you don't have to worry about her. You need lots of rest on the other hand", said the doctor.

He gave them time to be alone. Misaki cried in her sister's arms. "She has been crying and not resting at all since she found out yesterday", said Kouichi.

"I didn't tell her until then since she was sick", said Kouichi. "Sissy...look at me", said Mei. Misaki looked up at Mei sniffing.

"I'm okay honey...I'm okay", soothed Mei, she stroked Misaki's cheek. "Oh sis...I was so scared! I love you so much", cried Misaki, she hugged her sister gently.

Mei stroked Misaki's hair and rubbed her swollen stomach. "I was too...oh sis I love you too", said Mei softly.

After a while Misaki fell asleep by Mei, exhausted from worrying plus being so pregnant. "The doctor said I can be out in two weeks", said Mei.

"So you'll be out in time for Misaki's labor?", asked Kouichi. "Yes of course", replied Mei, the hospital room was dim lit by a candle, it was night.

"She's due in three weeks...", said Mei worriedly. Kouichi sat closer and held Mei's hand. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault", he said.

"Kouichi it isn't. Stop blaming yourself", said Mei placing a hand on top of his. Mei lay down more on the bed by her sister.

"Did you find anything out about Yukito?", asked Mei. "Ayu called me saying she will meet me tomorrow about it", replied Kouichi.

Mei nodded weakly. Soon Kouichi decided to go home for sleep, he was at the hospital for the week.

Mei turned over to face her sister. She kept thinking of what she saw in her near death experience. "A delusion...no..she's real. She's here", Mei told herself.

She placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder and stroked it. Mei then moved it to her swollen belly, she felt the baby kicking gently.

Mei cuddled Misaki close to her falling asleep.

The next 2 weeks were not easy for Mei, the recovery was rough. Mainly because of the wound in her side. It was deep and she had lost a lot of blood from it.

A scar would develop there. Plus because she was in a coma, Mei was only able to sleep 6 hours instead of 8.

She'd be able to sleep normally when she's released, but while at the hospital it wasn't easy. But soon she was released from the hospital.

By now, Mei was more on edge than ever. Her sister was due in only a week. When they arrived home, Mei helped Misaki up the porch stairs.

"Mei, I'm okay, really", smiled Misaki. "Sis please, you're nearly nine months pregnant...you need to take it easy", said Mei.

They walked inside. "What a week...I felt like I was in the hospital forever", Misaki stretched after setting her purse down.

"I know...Kouichi told me he now knows every vending machine by heart", said Mei. "You really did good with him sis", said Misaki then.

Mei blinked. "He's the perfect guy for you. When you were hit by the car...he wouldn't leave the hospital the entire week", said Misaki.

Mei smiled softly. "I'm going to make some tea", said Mei. "Okay", said Misaki, she went to follow her but suddenly felt some pain.

"Oh!", cried Misaki her hands going to her stomach. "What? What's wrong sis?", asked Mei worriedly, she rushed over to her sister.

"I...I think its nothing", breathed Misaki. "You think?", asked Mei. "I just had a little pain is all...", replied Misaki, she took a few deep breaths.

"Here sit down", said Mei helping her sister sit on the couch. Mei felt Misaki's stomach and rubbed her back.

A few anxious moments passed. "I think its gone..it was just practice", breathed Misaki. Mei sighed in relief.

"If you feel anything else you got to tell me sis, I know the doctor says a week but technically it could happen anytime", said Mei.

"You've been reading still, have you sis?", asked Misaki smiling. "Of course I have", said Mei. Soon the two had tea together. It felt nice to be back at home for both of them. By evening they had a bath together.

"I needed this", breathed Misaki. The warm water felt good on her aching body. "Sis does your back hurt?", asked Mei worriedly.

Misaki nodded. Mei moved closer to her sister and began massaging her back gently. "Sis...thank you. That feels good", smiled Misaki.

"You know sis...when I was in that coma..something...told me you really weren't alive...that it was all some delusion", said Mei softly.

Misaki looked back at her. "Oh sis...you know I'm real", said Misaki. Mei looked down. Misaki noticed her hesitation, she turned to face her sister.

"Look at me", she said. Mei looked at Misaki. "This is no delusion. I'm real...", Misaki took Mei's hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"And the baby is very real", Misaki then placed Mei's hand on her large belly. "So don't worry about such things", comforted Misaki.

Mei smiled relieved. She nodded. "Oh I see you're growing", teased Mei seeing how big Misaki's breasts have gotten from the pregnancy.

"H-Hey!", said Misaki blushing. "Payback missy, remember when you said that to me when we were 15?", giggled Mei.

"Okay I admit I was being a pervert but I was just teasing", giggled Misaki. The two sisters soon got into pajamas and retired to bed.

"I'm beat", yawned Misaki. "I can see why...hey...if you go into labor, wake me. Even if you have to scream in my ear or hit me with a lamp", said Mei.

Misaki giggled tiredly. "Somehow I doubt it will take much effort...you'll be watching me worried all...night", Misaki yawned and closed her eyes.

"I'll be certainly alert sis", whispered Mei softly, she stroked her sister's hair, watching over her.


End file.
